Weird Date
by cresaga
Summary: "Kau aneh."/"Oh? Dan dibagian mana seorang Draco Malfoy lebih aneh dari Harry Potter?"/ Draco, Harry, dan kencan aneh mereka.


Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling

No profit gained.

AU. Jurnalis!Hary

Sekuel _surat_ , namun tetap dapat dibaca secara terpisah.

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kencan bukanlah suatu kata yang akrab baginya, karena seringnya Sang Nyonya Narcissa Malfoy atau Pansy Parkinson yang mengurusi hal semacam ini. Ia hanya tinggal datang dan menjadi Sang ' _Prince_ _Charming'_ kesukaan semua orang.

Namun kali ini berbeda, karena sekarang bukan lagi ajang kencan buta saat kuliah, atau pada sederet ajakan kencan yang susah-susah diatur ibunya dan Pansy. Sekarang ia bersama Harry, sang pemuda dari apartemen tiga belas.

Terhitung sudah dua bulan ia mengenal sang pemuda berkacamata bundar itu lewat insiden surat salah alamat, dan terhitung sebagai pasangan tiga minggu setelahnya. Dan sekarang adalah kencan pertama mereka sebagai pasangan, sejauh ini tak ada masalah berarti, kecuali satu.

Bahwa bukan hanya penampilannya yang berantakan, Harry James Potter _memang_ berantakan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, ada apa disini?" Ungkap Draco kesal, memandang Harry yang duduk di tempat tidur di seberangnya dengan satu alis menukik naik. Hanya dengan melihat sekelilingnya selama beberapa detik saja sudah cukup bagi Draco untuk tahu seberapa berantakannya kamar pemuda Potter itu.

Harry balik memandang Draco, membuka dan menutup mulutnya beberapa kali, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun mengurungkannya. Pada akhirnya ia mengeluarkan gerutuan lirih sambil memandang Draco lewat sudut matanya.

"Ayolah, Potter." Draco mengatakannya dengan nada pongah andalannya, tahu dengan begini ia akan membuat jengkel kekasihnya.

"Ck," Harry mendecih, tahu ia tak bisa untuk tidak menjawab cemooh kekasih pirang bodohnya. "Karena ajakanmu. Puas?"

Draco mengangguk-angguk pelan, ia sudah menduganya ketika ia menangkap beberapa kemeja di depan cermin. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Harry dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah pemuda itu. "Bodoh."

"Iya, iya, aku memang bodoh. Puas, Mr. Malfoy?" Walau Draco tidak melihatnya, ia yakin sekarang Harry tengah merajuk. Ia tertawa dalam hati.

"Padahal kau tahu aku tidak peduli pada apa yang kau pakai," Jeda sesaat, Draco mencari posisi nyaman pada kasur berselimut merah emas nyentrik itu, "aku bahkan lebih suka kau tidak mengenakan apa-apa." Lanjutnya.

Harry memandang sinis pemuda disampingnya, "Cih, dasar _Ferret pervert_." Namun tetap menyamankan dirinya di samping sang pemuda.

Dan Draco sudah ingin tertawa dan mengeluarkan beberapa ejekan, tapi tidak jadi karena Harry sudah lebih dulu membungkamnya lewat ciuman.

.

* * *

.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berkencan di apartemen – _berantakan_ \- Harry. _Box_ bekas _pizza_ dan beberapa alat makan bekas pakai telah dibersihkan oleh Draco. Sejumlah kertas penting telah dipindahkan ke sudut ruangan, bersama dengan tumpukan pakaian yang belum disetrika. Menyisakan Draco, Harry, sekeranjang _popcorn_ , soda, serta beberapa keping dvd.

Film itu pilihan Draco, tentang seorang agen yang anaknya diculik. Cukup seru dan menegangkan, sebenarnya. Namun atensi Harry lebih tertuju pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Mata hijaunya memandang Draco lama, sampai- sampai membuat sang pemuda berbalik memandangnya, salah satu alisnya naik beberapa senti, seolah mengatakan 'apa?' kemudian kembali pada film di hadapannya.

"Kau aneh."

"Hm?" Draco menjawab tak jelas, terfokus pada film.

"Kau aneh." Ulang Harry, dan sekarang ia mendapatkan seluruh perhatian Draco, sepasang kelereng abu-abu itu tengah menatap sepenuhnya ke arahnya.

"Oh? Dan di bagian mana seorang Draco Malfoy lebih aneh dari Harry Potter?"

Sungguh, nada pongah lelaki itu benar-benar memuakkan. Mereka berdua tahu hal itu dengan cukup baik sekarang. Harry tersenyum kecil. "Karena disaat orang-orang lainya ingin kencan romantis, kau malah berakhir disini."

Draco mengangkat bahu tidak peduli sambil mengunyah _popcorn_ , "Well, kalau kencan romantis yang kau maksudkan adalah berada di tengah publik menyesakkan dengan ratusan orang lainnya yang tak kau kenal dan melakukan 'hal-hal romantis' semacam genggaman tangan, berpelukan, berfoto bersama, aku lebih memilih yang seperti ini."

Harry tidak menjawab, memandang Draco dengan pandangan setengah bertanya setengah takjub. Baru pertama kalinya ia menemui orang seajaib _Ferret_ disampingnya. Ia kemudian merasakan sentuhan pada ujung hidungnya, dan seketika sadar bahwa Draco baru saja mengecupnya. Jarak mereka berdua sekarang tidak lebih dari lima senti. Oh, Harry bahkan dapat membaui popcorn dari napas Draco.

"Karena dibanding genggaman tangan, berpelukan serta ber _selfie_ , aku yakin kita berdua bisa melakukan sesuatu lebih dari itu, bagaimana menurutmu, Tuan Jurnalis?"

Sungguh, Draco Malfoy bisa berubah menjadi sangat menggoda kalau ia mau. Dan Harry tak melihat adanya pilihan lain selain mengiyakan lelaki pirang di hadapannya.

Dan suara-suara perkelahian film itu kalah oleh sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang lebih _menyenangkan._

 _._

 _._


End file.
